


Easy Lover

by dad4boys18



Category: American Crime Story: The Assassination of Gianni Versace (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad4boys18/pseuds/dad4boys18
Summary: One night after filming American Crime Story, Darren has a run-in with a member of the crew
Relationships: Darren Criss/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Easy Lover

Darren Criss was just packing up in his dressing room after a long day of filming for American Crime Story. Although he was exhausted, it was a good day. He had overcome his nerves about showing off his body on camera, and had filmed the scene in which he danced around a hotel room to Phil Collins’ “Easy Lover” in just a pair of tight speedos while his client slowly almost suffocated under duct tape. Everyone seemed to love it, and Ryan had told him it was one of the most successful shoots of the series so far. Not only would it give the viewers back story into Andrew Cunanan’s sexual life, but it also offered some much-needed eye candy. Darren blushed when the older man said this, but was happy that it seemed to work out, and all the crew members on set seemed into it, even if one or two of them were staring a little too much at Darren’s almost-naked body dancing around the set.

After Darren changed back into his hoodie and jeans and made a few phone calls, he left his dressing room. The hallway was dark, and it seemed like everyone had gone home. This wasn’t too out of the ordinary, as Darren liked to stay behind late to run lines or rehearse blocking for the next day of filming. As he walked down the hall though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t entirely alone. He started to quicken his pace, heart pounding, and felt a rush of relief when he reached the door out to the parking lot. Before he could open it though, he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind and cover his mouth and nose in some sort of rag. He tried to struggle and shout for help, but could feel the fight drain out of him as the world slowly went black.

As he slowly came too, Darren could hear the chords from “Easy Lover” echoing around the room where he lay on the floor. He tried to get up, but his hands were tightly cuffed behind his back. As he groggily started squirming, he realized that he was no longer wearing his hoodie and jeans, but the tight speedo from yesterday’s shoot. Disoriented and vulnerable, Darren started desperately struggling against his binds, looking around the room for an escape. The room was bathed in low red lighting, and was furnished with only a bed and a chair in the corner. Darren froze when he noticed that someone was sitting in the chair, still obscured in shadow. The dark figure stood up and started walking over to him, and as he got closer, Darren could see that it was Brandon, one of the cameramen on set.

At 6’2” and 200 pounds, Brandon leered over the smaller, younger man, taking in the beautiful sight of the cuffed actor wearing next to nothing, bound and helpless on the floor. He had been wanting Darren as a plaything ever since he first walked on set, and, after months of careful planning, finally was able to make his move last night.

“Looks like someone decided to wake up,” said Brandon in a sickly sweet tone, “did the little boy have a good sleep?”

“Where am I? I demand you let me go!” said Darren, trying to sound strong but his voice quaking as he lay squirming at the feet of the hulking 40-year-old.

“You’re exactly where I want you. And don’t think anyone’s coming to rescue you. Filming’s on hiatus for a week, and I used your phone to hack into your social media, so everyone thinks you’re relaxing alone in Cabo.”

Darren knew he was right – it wasn’t unusual for him to leave town on a whim, and there were enough photos of him on vacation on his phone to fill up weeks of Instagram posts.

“Please, I’ll pay you whatever you want, just let me go. I won’t even tell anyone about this.”

Brandon smiled at the boy’s naivety. “Oh, I don’t want money, Darren. What I want is you. You’re so willing to show off in front of an audience, so you’re going to be providing me with personal entertainment this week.”

Before Darren could process what that meant, Brandon pulled the boy up by the hair, bent him over the bed, grabbed a paddle and started whacking Darren’s vulnerable bubble ass.

Darren let out a scream of pain and tried to wriggle away, but just as quickly as the beating started, it stopped.

Brandon looked at the young actor, bent over with his ass up, and pushed aside the speedo so it revealed one of his smooth cheeks, already starting to redden.

“I’m so glad Ryan had you shaved completely smooth. He sure knows how to pick out those tight, dark-haired twinks.”

“You’re going to fucking prison when I tell him about this!” shouted Darren, ass still smarting but suddenly emboldened.

“Who? Ryan Murphy?” scoffed Brandon, “You really think he cast you for your acting talent? He picked you precisely for this purpose, to act as a plaything for his crew. I’m just the lucky one who got to you first. The best thing you can do for yourself now is to cooperate.” Brandon leaned down so his lips were inches away from Darren’s ear. “You’re helpless. Accept it,” je whispered mockingly.

Darren shook his head, big brown eyes starting to well up with tears, hoping it wasn’t true, but knowing deep down that it was. This wasn’t his first time working with Ryan, and he had always smiled along with his off-hand comments on his boyish good looks and toned body. He had even been flattered, but was now realizing that those comments were just the surface of something much more sinister. 

“Now it’s time for the show,” said Brandon, starting to uncuff Darren. “And if you even think about trying to escape, I’ll knock you so hard across your pretty face, you’ll be out of filming for a month.” 

“The show?” Asked Darren, starting to sit up.

“You were such a little tease last night, dancing around like that on set. Everyone loved it. Now you’re going to do the same for me.”

Brandon’s menacing tone was punctuated by the synth beat of “Easy Lover,” which was starting to grow louder. Darren sat there stunned.

“Didn’t you hear me, boy?” growled Brandon, “Get up and dance!”

Darren got to his feet, and slowly started to move to the music, afraid of what would happen to him if he didn’t, but completely self-conscious in just his tight speedo which could barely contain his round ass. Darren closed his eyes, but before he could even find the beat, he felt a sharp pain on his ass accompanied by a loud *THWAP*

“Look at my while you dance, you little slut,” barked Brandon, holding the paddle. “Accept it!” he taunted with another *THWAP.*

Darren just nodded and started to dance again, timidly moving his feet to the rhythm. He tried to forget where he was, but was jolted back by another stinging *THWAP* 

“Get into it, and for god’s sake move your hips!”

Darren realized he had no choice – he started to channel his character and began to move around the room to the music, gyrating his hips, causing his pert ass to shake.

*Easy lover/She’ll get a hold on you believe it*

Brandon sat back down on the bed, transfixed by the boy’s perfect ass. On set, he had trouble concealing his hard-on as he worked the camera for Darren’s scene. Now he had the young actor trapped, putting on a show for just him, showing off like the teasing little slut Brandon knew he was deep down. 

*Like no other/Before you know it you’ll be on your knees*

Brandon grew almost unbearably hard watching Darren’s perfect ass jiggle in his speedos, begging for a thick cock to slide between those smooth cheeks. For now though he was going to enjoy the show, but it wasn’t enough to just sit back and watch. Brandon decided he was going to make this an interactive experience. As he got up and approached the dancing actor, Darren started to falter, trying to back away.

*THWAP*

“Did I tell you to stop dancing, boy?” growled Brandon

Darren looked at him, eyes starting to well with tears, shook his head, and started dancing again.

*Hold her and control her*

*THWAP* “Accept it!” Brandon shouted.

Darren yelped in pain, but knew better now than to stop dancing. He kept rotating his hips as Brandon circled him, taking in the entire view, running the paddle over his back and down to his tight ass, using it to prod each firm cheek as the boy danced.

*Better forget it/Oh you’ll regret it* 

*THWAP THWAP*

Darren jerked forward, still dancing, trying not to let the tears stream down his face.

*And don’t try to change her, just leave it, leave it*

*THWAP THWAP* “Accept it!”

*You’re not the only one, ooh seeing is believing*

*THWAP THWAP THWAP* “Accept it!”

The final blow came with enough force to knock Darren off his feet, and he tripped and fell on the ground, face down and ass up in the air. Before he could get up, Brandon grabbed him by the back of the speedos, pulling him up and dragging him over to the bed, causing the speedos to ride up Darren’s crack and rub against his sensitive hole as Brandon gave him the worst wedgie of his life. Brandon gave his speedos an extra yank as he dropped Darren on the bed, constricting his cock and balls and firmly lodging the fabric in his ass, making it look like he was wearing only a thong.

Brandon sat down on the bed and used his powerful arms to hoist Darren over his knee, reddened cheeks now exposed and vulnerable. He could feel the boy quivering on his lap, which only made Brandon’s cock grow harder, knowing that he had complete control over the actor who just a few hours ago was confidently strutting around, showing off his tight body to the world. Brandon leered over the exposed actor turned his personal toy, raised the paddle up over his head, and brought it down on Darren’s sensitive ass with a resounding whack.

Darren screamed and tried to jerk away, but Brandon used his free arm to put his weight on Darren’s back, effectively pinning the smaller boy down. Brandon raised the paddle up and brought it down in rapid succession, making Darren squirm against his arm, desperate for the punishment to stop, as the sounds of the paddle slapping against his round ass filled the room. “Accept it!” Brandon taunted, over the sound of each whack.

Tears were streaming down his face as Darren felt each stinging blow on his smooth ass. “Please, I’ll do anything, just please stop,” Darren tearfully begged, as “Easy Lover” started again. 

Brandon just laughed, “I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson,” as he brought down the paddle in time to the music, “but I think it might be time for another approach.”

Brandon put down the paddle and, keeping Darren pinned, yanked on back of the speedo, ripping it and exposing Darren’s smooth, pink hole.

“Such a little slut, you even shave your cunt. It’s like you want to get fucked.”

Darren just shook his head desperately, knowing though what was about to happen. “I think you need to be shown just what sluts like you are made for,” jeered Brandon as he thrust two fingers up Darren’s impossibly tight hole without warning, causing Darren to yelp and arch his back against Brandon’s weight.

“Mmm that’s a nice tight cunt. Don’t tell me you’ve never been fucked before,” said Brandon, as he started working his fingers in and out of Darren.

“N-never,” stuttered Darren, knowing where this was going.

“A virgin then. Well today’s your lucky day. I’m going to show you how to take cock up that sweet ass of yours, really break you in. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for more,” cooed Brandon, as he pushed his fingers in deeper, taking care though not to loosen the boy up too much.

“Please, please don’t fuck me” sobbed Darren, his virgin ass already on fire.

“It’s too fucking late for that boy. Your little dance got me hard and aching for some release, and you’re going to give it to me.” Brandon then tossed Darren on the bed. Darren tried to scurry away, but Brandon grabbed the boy by his arms and cuffed his wrists together, so all he could do was try to roll around on the bed.

“You’re going to need to be bound up for what I’m about to do to you,” growled Brandon.

Brandon kept an elbow on Darren’s back, who was bent over the bed, ass completely exposed in his ripped speedos. Darren could hear the sound of Brandon’s zipper and feel Brandon’s weight shift. Brandon hauled out his leaking cock, spat on it, and, without even taking off his pants, lined the head up with Darren’s exposed hole. Feeling the wet tip at his entrance, Darren tried to struggle desperately, but Brandon kept him pinned as he pushed his cock into Darren’s virgin ass.

Darren screamed in pain as he felt his ass stretch open to accommodate the larger man’s massive cock. He tried to clench and keep Brandon from going deeper, but Brandon kept pushing, steadily sinking his entire cock into the younger actor. Darren knew he was defeated when he felt Brandon’s balls resting on his ass, completely impaled on his cock.

Brandon was in heaven, his thick cock buried in the young actor’s tight, warm hole, feeling him clench to try to keep him out but only succeeding in working his cock even more. Brandon pulled his cock almost all the way out until just the head was still in, and rammed back in with full force, causing Darren to scream bloody murder. “Accept it!” Brandon yelled at the boy writhing under him.

*She’ll take your heart but you won’t feel it*

Brandon started railing into the boy pinned beneath him, getting off on his yelps and screams at each thrust, knowing he was really breaking in the kid.

“The second you walked onto set, I knew I was going to fuck you one way or another. When Ryan tipped me off that you liked to stay behind every night, I figured it was only a matter of time before I could catch you alone.”

Darren could only sob and moan in pain as he heard Brandon’s words ringing in his ears. How could Ryan do this to him? How could he have been so stupid to stay alone after everyone went home?

Brandon grabbed Darren’s hair and pulled his head back, growling in his ear, “Don’t tell me you never wanted this. You’ve been practically screaming to get fucked for years, teasing everyone with that gay performance on Glee. Half the guys watching it thought you were nothing more than a tight bottom slut, and by the looks of it, they were right.” 

*She’s the kind of girl you dream of/dream of keeping hold of*

The sound of his balls slapping against Darren’s ass echoed around the room as Brandon used Darren’s hair as leverage to really rail into him, making his fat ass vibrate. Watching Darren strain against his cuffs and jerk forward with every thrust only make him harder and more merciless, using the screaming boy like his own personal fleshlight.

Soon Brandon couldn’t take it anymore, Darren’s smooth cunt working like a hot vice around his cock had brought him almost to the point of exploding. 

“You ready to take my load, you little bitch? You ready to be bred like slut you are?” growled Brandon. Darren could only shake his head, hoping Brandon would pull out before shooting.

Darren had no such luck. With a resounding roar, Brandon emptied his balls into the actor underneath him. “Accept it, you fucking slut!” Brandon shouted as he pumped Darren with load after load of his cum. As Brandon pulled out, Darren fell limp on the bed, exhausted and completely used. Brandon tucked himself back into his pants and cuffed Darren’s ankles together, so he was completely helpless, bent over like a cheap whore.

“I’ll be back in a little while. Rest up until then – you’re going to need it.”

With that, Brandon walked out of the room, leaving Darren tied up, cum dripping from his ruined hole down his leg, as “Easy Lover” started up again.


End file.
